Eve
'Eve '''is a fairy cleric doctor from Glendoveer, most notably known for breaking The Curse of Life and restoring the Lost God Pelor. Physical Appearance Notable features: * size: small even by faerie standards, a little under 10 inches * wings: like those of a dragon fly; translucent, shimmering * tattoo: strange black markings, spreading over entire arm entire arm and over hand entire arm, hand and shoulder entire right arm, hand and shoulder and across chest entire right arm, hand and shoulder, across chest, down torso, and just barely up right side of neck entire right and left arms, hand and shoulder, across chest, down torso, and just up right side of neck, entire right and left arms, hand and shoulder, across chest, down torso, up neck and onto chin (have allegedly been capable of glowing under certain circumstances) * doctor's jacket: white, slightly bloodstained, covers up most of tattoo (for now, it appears to be spreading) Personality * Since her birth, Eve has had an insatiable desire to protect life. Her passion for this cause often leads her to act rashly or against her better wisdom. She is also sickened by human suffering. * Outside of this somewhat almost chemical desire to heal, Eve is friendly, trusting, enthusiastic, insightful, intelligent, observant and clever. * She is also a pacifist and a vegetarian. History Pre-OathWielders On a particularly terrible night of bloodshed on the fey front, a small form the size of a thumb was found on the door step of a war front hospital. A group of elves were aghast to realize that what they had thought was a leaf was actually a small child wrapped in a golden blanket. Of course, Glendoveer was a place where Fairies and Elves lived harmoniously and even worked together in war efforts, so the baby could not be a threat. Still, never had anyone so young managed to land in such a dangerous war zone. Try as they might, neither the elves that recovered the baby nor her Sprite and Pixie kin could find any family. And though they tried to send her away from the Fey Front, things kept mysteriously stopping them. A broken cart wheel, a small flood; little things that bought enough time for the hospital workers to grow attached to the young and energetic sprite. Thus, Eve grew up in a war front hospital. Not old enough to become an actual healer, she was an unofficial medic for the Center of the Black Lotus. It seemed to fit her well. Eve had an inexplicable desire to heal which, while she had no magic, enabled her to develop unrivaled non-magical medicinal skills. At the age of only eight months, she was able to stabilize a patient with enough precision that it rivaled basic healing spells. By the time she was two years old, she was able to expertly brew healing potions and antitoxins. However, despite her superior non-magical healing abilities, Eve was a bit of a failure as far as fairies go. Though most of her kind would be able to cast basic simple spells by the time they turned four, Eve showed very little sign of spell casting. Even the sprite race's trademark invisibility did not surface as one of her abilities until she was almost of age. The only spell she showed any inclination to in her early years was detecting emotions, which she often used to connect with patients. This was quite a disappointment to the leader's of the clan, who had had some hope that the mysterious child would have a superior power of some kind. Overtime, they forgot about her, and she went unnoticed. Through out all of this, Eve's desire to heal did not waver. Though she could not share it, deep down she believed so profoundly in the force of life that she would do anything to protect it. If she had shared this belief, she would have been cast aside, because those surrounding her were either Druids who, despite being healers by default, were concerned with protecting themselves more than anyone else, or else they were cunning, curious faeries (bards and rogues). Her faith would have been seen as blind and foolish, in a time of war when casualties were necessary evils and life was more a bargaining tool than a blessing. For this reason she kept her beliefs to herself. Over the years, the tactics of her kin became more and more brutal. The Glendoveer faction began using deadly poisons and dark magic to accomplish their military goals. The more violent their methods became, the less connected Eve felt to her race and its allies. Discovering that healers at the Center of the Black Lotus were using poison to punish war criminals in the hospital's sacred walls was a last straw for her. So, she ran away. Or rather, she flew away. On the eve (hehe, eve) of her sixth birthday, she was visited in a dream by the very mysterious force she had believed in all that time. In her dream she saw an era of peace where bloodshed was no longer a given of surviving, where loss was not considered ordinary. This dream filled her with a sort of hope. Hope that, once the war ended, the world would see an era of collaboration and peace. She had not ever lived in an era of peace, and suddenly wanted nothing more than to witness it. The next morning, Eve awoke with a mysterious insignia covering her right arm and the warmth of that force flowing through her. She sensed that she had somehow become linked to it, almost indebted to it. In that moment, her doctor's agreement turned into something more powerful; a religion, a pact, binding oath to heal not just the suffering of individuals, but the suffering of a war-torn world. Oh, and her magic suddenly started working. Eve the OathWielder While traveling with new found companions (that she met in The Delvin), Eve came across several nefarious forces. First there were Elan orcs, then a group of traveling Shinardi, and of course there was Stone Giant who killed her new friends Rustle and Blit. Burden of Life - The Doctor's Oath * "Into whatsoever houses I enter, I will enter to help the sick, and I will abstain from all intentional wrong-doing and harm, especially from abusing the bodies of man or woman, bond or free. I will use treatment to help the sick according to my ability and judgment, but never with a view to injury and wrong-doing. And whatsoever I shall see or hear in the course of my profession, as well as outside my profession in my intercourse with men, if it be what should not be published abroad, I will never divulge, holding such things to be holy secrets." Languages * Sylvan, Elvish, Common * Knows one phrase of draconic: "Fuck you, you flying little shit, you ruined my life." Powers and Abilities Eve is known for healing, blessing and guiding her allies (and occasionally complete strangers or even enemies). She is very perceptive capable of turning invisible at will which makes her an ideal scout. Eve can also speak with small beasts, nimbly move around other creatures, feel others' emotions, and slip out of the grasp of others. Weapons Eve is a healer not fighter. Though she does carry a shiv, she rarely uses it. Eve's Prayers Under certain circumstances, Eve will pray for guidance or assistance from her god. Sometimes her prayers are answered... Sometimes they are not. To Save the Stranger (upon encountering a dying Dragonborn) - ''Answered Do not let this strangers life be the cost of the worlds cruelty. Regardless of who this man or creature or beast may be he deserves the same protection and life of any other. Save him, give him the gift of second chances, give him the gift of second choices, give him the gift of restored life. To Remember the Sacrifice (upon Blit's death) - Answered Let me save him. Let him not die in vein, not today. To Break the System (upon being arrested after failed litigation in) - Unanswered Something wicked lies with in these walls, it may be safer behind these bars. How do you fight the law without fighting the man? To Determine the Choice (upon discovering the truth about the giant attack) - Unanswered How do you protect the innocent and give justice to the guilty, when the innocent and the guilty are one in the same? To Save the Soul (upon Drake's pact with the hags) - Unanswered Protect and heal: those who are lost those who are found, those who are innocent and those who are corrupted, those who are hurt and those who are safe, those who are strangers and those who are loved. For the love of life and all things. To Give Breath (upon the need arising for the ability to breathe in the water) - Answered To Lethander, If life is the force which brings the light, let us have life, so that we might rescue the light. If breath is a force through which life thrives, let us breathe, so that we might live. If water is the element that contests our breath, let water not be the enemy of our oxygen, so that we might breathe; So that we might live; So that we might rescue the light. To Protect the Soul (upon approaching Drake and his stolen gold) - Answered To Healm, Who is wrong when the accused are your friends and the truthful are your enemies? What is moral when it is right to break something pure and wrong to save something tainted? If mistakes become permanent and losses become lies, is the line between good and evil already crossed? To protect a soul, I must know the soul, I must see the truth of that soul. Let me see. To Define the Allies (upon entering a patronage with Nymms) - Answered Is it wrong to make a man trust you, when you can not even trust yourself? To Find the Balance (upon flying to what she thought was her death) - Answered To Pelor, I know that you are real, that you are still out there. I know that you still see the world, the suffering, the loss, the hardship but also the magic, the joy and the connection between us. I do not know what our connection may be but if you can see or hear or observe with your omniscience, let my prayer be what you answer. From violence comes corruption, from corruption comes more violence. The cycle tears apart friends and makes them foes, breaks order into chaos, and turns freedom into prison. I have seen it all, how it all stems from death. Let me protect and heal through the darkness and the light. Let me restore the loss of this war, heal the wounds that death has brought onto us all. If dying is how I must answer my call to heal, then let that be. But in this I ask that you protect my friends, my strangers, and even, perhaps, my enemies, for it is in them that I see the hope, the hope that one day, the cycle will end and someone might restore that balance. Let the balance be restored, or at least, let the restoration begin. The Truth of her Patronage After months of struggle and loss and discovery, Eve discovered that the source of her power was not one god, but 3 separate deities. Healm, the god of Protection, Lethander, the god of Light, and an unknown god of Life were all able to assist her in her times of need and supply her with power. She learned of the Fractured Dawn, a catastrophic event that split the once powerful Pelor into 3 slivers, and became convinced that Pelor was the third unknown god and that it was her duty to find and revive him. However, she became sidetracked from this quest when she learned that, Nerul, god of death was disrupting the balance of life, that he had perhaps stolen the sliver of life. Determined to rescue Pelor from the clutches of Nerul, she joined her party as they started a bloody and ferocious battle in an attempt to overwhelm Nerul. As the battle had began, she was assaulted by a vision - a message from the god of death himself. He relayed to her that throughout her entire journey, in her quest to protect life, he had been the one guiding and aiding her. That the dragon born, and others in the liver bloodline, were all a product of a clash between the powers of death and life. That the sliver of life that she had been following all this time, was not Pelor calling out to her, but Nerul using her as his pawn. That this power being disrupted would bring about the return of the dragons. Ultimately, she realized that the imbalance of life and death was wrong. That her previous notion that life should be protected and preserved at all costs, did not account for the cycle of life and death. She worked with the party to tear the sliver of life from Nerul, turning on her god. Eve's Final Prayer Ultimately, Eve was able to reunite the three slivers of Pelor, sacrificing her own life force in order to do so. She was last seen giving up her mortal form in order to revive the god of life. A few weeks after her sacrifice, those closest to her received a divine message: Eve's Final Prayer. Category:Player Characters